1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to artificial baits for fishing, specifically to baits with spinning elements mounted on a shaft and respectively baits with flexible appendages.
2. Prior Art
Artificial baits with spinning elements mounted on a shaft usually comprise a lure body equipped with a wire shaft and a propeller made of sheet metal or other rigid, non resilient materials, rotatably mounted on the shaft ahead of a thrust bead. Like any other fishing lures they have their limitations, proved to be in certain fishing conditions disadvantages: (a) the reaction blades cannot be to large without impeding the fish hooking, their inherently limited reaction surface resulting in limited efficiency, and (b) the propeller attracts fish only when spinning; when paused it is simply an inert piece of tin or other rigid material, attached to a more or less enticing prey imitation.
Baits with flexible appendages make use of materials such as soft plastic, rubber etc. for their lifelike appearance, feel and movement. Moreover, some of these materials can be impregnated with various fish attractants. The flexible appendages are attached in various ways, temporarily, interchangeably, or permanent, to a lure body or to a hook.